Imass
The humanoid mortal Imass ee-massRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 54:35 were one of the Founding Races. They were described as having smooth, almost hairless, gold or honey-coloured skin. They had brown or amber eyes, with high cheeks and pronounced shelf-like brows.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.993-994 They were short with broad shoulders, overlong arms, and masses of muscles.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.477 They had long, black hair and their voices were thick with oddly truncated vocal ranges. Their throats appeared to lack the flexibility of a normal man's. They had developed tools of flint and had a connection with nature through their Bonecasters, their magic users who used the Warren of Tellann. Bonecasters could spiritwalk to see visions of the present and future, and hear whispers from the earth to locate their clan mates or prey.Memories of Ice, Prologue The Imass wore clothes of fur and hide. Their stone weapons could cut through the finest armor. They made their homes in caves and hide tents.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.587 The giant wolves known as the Ay were their beloved companions.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 The Imass once worshipped the spirits that existed in all things. "Earth and rock and tree and beast and sun and stars and antler and bone and blood", according to Lady Envy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.323 It was a crime amongst the Imass to capture the likeness of a person in art. Doing so, it was believed, trapped that individual in time for eternity.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.563/566 To seek solitude from one's fellow Imass was nearly a crime, as separating the group weakened it.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.563 History When the Imass first emerged as a race, they were forced to live in small numbers in the shadow of the tusked Jaghut. A handful of Jaghut Tyrants took advantage of their compassion and faith by portraying themselves as gods in order to enslave the Imass and force them to complete unspeakable acts. It took generations for the Imass to discover the deception. With the aid of sympathetic Jaghut, they waged war against the Tyrants across many thousands of years. But the war proved devastating to the weaker but relentless Imass. Vast Jaghut ice flows of Omtose Phellack isolated and starved them. The Imass came to the conclusion that no Jaghut could be trusted and all must die to prevent the rise of new tyrants.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8Memories of Ice, Chapter 15The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82 Out of desperation, the Imass attended the First Gathering where they invoked the Ritual of Tellann. Those who took part in the ritual became the T'lan Imass, incapable of starvation, able to travel past the barriers of ice, and capable of pursuing the enemy for eternity. The Eres were implied to have been the predecessors from which the Imass evolved. Humans were thought to have, in turn, evolved from the Imass. The Barghast and Moranth were also said to be descendants of the Imass who failed to arrive in time for the First Gathering.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10 In Reaper's Gale and The Crippled God Some notable T'lan Imass were eventually returned to their mortal state. These included Onrack and Onos T'oolan. There was a small population of Imass living at the gates of Starvald Demelain in the Refugium. These Imass included Ulshun Pral the son of Kilava and Onrack, who also joined him there. Other residents included Udinaas and Rud Elalle. Language For a list of known Imass words and phrases as well as translations please visit the Imass Language page. Notes and references de:Imass Category:Imass Category:Races